Enter the Knights (JLA: KOR Episode)
Enter the Knights is the 12th episode of ''Justice League: Knights of Rao''. Characters Featured Characters * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes (first appearance) (joins team) *** Scarab (first appearance) ** Flash / Barry Allen ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Lantern Corps *** Aya *** Hal Jordan *** Guy Gardner *** John Stewart *** Lana Lang ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz ** Shazam (first appearance) (joins team) *** Billy Batson (first appearance) ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore (flashback and main story) ** Star Sapphire Corps *** Carol Ferris *** Ruby the Red Fox ** Supergirl / Kara Zor-El ** Winter Star / Caitlin Snow ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Knights of Rao (named) ** Alpha Wolf / Millo Chaves ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake *** King / Cade Fergunson *** Knight / Adam Hill *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth *** Rook / Karen Blake ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada ** Terra / Tara Markov Supporting Characters * Blue Lantern Corps ** Arisia Rrab ** Brother Warth ** Collin Hill ** Oreo the Hawk ** Saint Walker ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El ** Unnamed Numerous Recruits * Lois Lane Villains * Vandal Savage * Reach (first appearance) ** Black Beetle (first appearance) * Lexcorp ** Lex Luthor * Project Cadmus ** Amanda Waller ** The General / Wade Eiling (single appearance) *Black Adam / Teth-Adam (first appearance) *Joker (comatose) *Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel Other Characters * Vicki Vale Summary Terra completes her team, successfully forming the Knights of Rao, and they resume their objective to expose and humiliate tyrants, including Lex Luthor. At the same time, the Justice League team up with Shazam, who is working to forgive himself for trusting Luthor when he should not, to stop the Reach from destroying the Earth using Lexcorp Technology. Plot Batman, Winter Star, Martian Manhunter and the Arkham Staff await in Arkham Asylum as the Joker is deliver inside a box by Omega Knight and Galaxor, who claim to have "fixed him". As the two leave, Batman opens the box and finds out the young trainees have "broken the Clown" (his hair was cut until it looked like Baby hair, his back was broken, his teeth was removed by "living mud", his "smile" make-up in was removed from his mouth and the Joker was left mentally imobile by visions of his worst fears as Manhunter confirms), but spared his life. As Harley Quinn cries over the Joker's serious condition, Batman, Winter Star and Martian Manhunter are contacted by Lois Lane, who inform them of the Reach having taken over Lexcorp Technology. Green Lantern and Star Sapphire visit one of the planets of Sector 2814 and find out that Superman's Blue Lantern Corps have restored Argo City to its rightful size. There, they watch and listen as the Man of Steel announces the rise of his apprentice Terra's team, who had dubbed themselves the "Knights of Rao" in homage of Krypton's Sungod, as Terra promises that the World will be free from the Tyrant threat. Believing in the young heroine's promise, Hal and Carol decide to keep it quiet for a while and leave to answer Lois' warnings. The heroes meet with Jaime Reyes, who is being chased by the Reach in order to retrieve the Scarab which turned him into the Blue Beetle, and Shazam, who had learned of Lex Luthor's crimes and attempts to destroy the League and is willing to forgive himself for trusting him when he should not, and agree to cooperate with them in repelling the Reach. Under instructions of Vandal Savage, who is secretly working alongside the aliens, the Reach soldiers target Lexcorp. Meanwhile, the Knights of Rao go on a crime-fighting spree across the world at the same time they expose and humiliate tyrants, who also include power hungry dictators and warlords. Among those tyrants, they expose Wade Eiling, a former U.S.A. General and head of Project Cadmus, for becoming the threat he swore to eliminate by ingesting himself with a super-soldier formula which transformed him into a disfigurated hulking monster. The young heroes manage to defeat him and depower him with Toymaster's River Styx serrum. Learningg of what Terra's teammates are doing, Luthor, fearful of his fate by their hands, enlists the ruler of Kahndaq Black Adam to kill them, unaware that Toymaster is recording everything with one of his stealth drones. Toymaster backmails for the Justice League and sends his message of Luthor's hiring of Black Adam, quickly leading Shazam to go after him. Black Adam confronts the young heroes, who were ready to fight him and slow him down long enough for Shazam to arrive and defeat him as he is convinced of the Knights' intentions of ending Tyranny. The Reach scientists send their general Black Beetle to attack Lexcorp and Jaime, having formed a friendship with his Scarab, volunteers to battle him. Just as Black Beetle gains the upperhand on him and Shazam, they are aided by Superman, who uses the power of ring to enhance Jaimes' Scarab enough to disarm Black Beetle, forcing the Reach to retrat when the Bue Lantern Corps arrive and aid the Justice League. As the Knights of Rao return to their headquarters and the Blue Lantern Corps return to Odym, Shazam has a talk with Superman and apologises for what happened last time they met, to which Superman forgives him before leaving with his Corps. Luthor arrives and scolds Shazam for the damage he and Blue Beetle did to his factory, but Shazam only takes note of Luthor's hiring of Black Adam and coldy claims that Luthor is the true criminal, not the League members. As Luthor faces progressing accusations for his indirect involvement with the Reach's rampage, Terra and her team find themselves satysfied that their objective is becoming a success and that Mankind's freedom and Tyranny's end are assured. Superman watches with a smile the young heroes rejoice as he comments to himself: "I am so proud of this girl.". Voice Cast * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * George Newsbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Grey Delisle as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira, Aya * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Tara Strong as Supergirl / Kara Zor-El, Vicki Vale * Wally Wingert as the Flash / Barry Allen * Phil LaMarr as John Stewart, Static / Virgil Hawkins * Travis Willingham as Aquaman, Green Lantern Power Rings * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter * Eric Bauza as Toymaster / Hiro Okamura, Knight of the Royal Guard Patrol, Scarab * Colleen Villard as Blue Lantern, Indigo Lantern * Kimberly Brooks as The Emerald * Yuri Lowenthal as Alpha Wolf * Dante Basco as Omega Knight * Mae Whitman as New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow * Antony Del Rio as Blue Beetle / Jaime Reyes * Danielle Nicolet as Rook of the Royal Guard Patrol * Bumper Robinson as Bishop of the Royal Guard Patrol * Jessica DiCicco as Sun Rose * Sam Riegel as Shazam, Kyle Rayner, Gear / Richie Foley * Josh Keaton as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan, King of the Royal Guard Patrol * Jennifer Hale as Lana Lang, Queen of the Royal Guard Patrol * Jodi Benson as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * James Arnold Taylor as Saint Walker, Galaxor * Catherine Taber as Winter Star / Caitlin Snow, Arisia Rrab * Natalie Lander as Stargirl, Catgirl * Will Friedle as Guy Gardner * Troy Baker as Black Beetle, Long Shadow * Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor * Phil Morris as Vandal Savage * J. B. Blanc as Black Adam * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn * John DiMaggio as Wade Eiling * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller Category:Episodes Category:Justice League: Knights of Rao